


Her Hand Was Holding Mine

by grunge_ish



Series: TAZ Songfics [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: During Magnus's Backstory, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magnus is a Himbo, Meet-Cute, Sort of? - Freeform, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunge_ish/pseuds/grunge_ish
Summary: Julia realizes that she is more than found of her father's kind-hearted but oblivious apprentice and decides to do something about that.
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Series: TAZ Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Her Hand Was Holding Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran
> 
> This is in Julia's POV
> 
> This is softer than most of my stories are

Julia tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to get to sleep. One the third time she almost fell out of bed, she decided to just get up. She needed to practice anyway. Her father had finally decided to get an apprentice and he was having a celebration in a few weeks. Julia had yet to meet said apprentice, but when she glimpsed him in the shops, he seemed sweet and a fast learner. She yawned as she walked outside in her nightgown, not expecting for anyone to be awake while she went into the backroom, across the house/shop from her, her father's, and his apprentice's rooms.

She left the music flow through her as she sang not the song that her father was expecting her to sing but the song that her mother used to sing for her when she was just a baby. "Those days are past now," she sang, quietly, starting from nearly the end of the song, "And in the past" her voice rose slightly in volume as she continued, "They must remain," her voice dropped again but raised in pitch, "But we can still rise now," her volume raised again, "And be the nation again," the opening of the door made her stop singing and turn quickly to see if she woke her father up on accident. Instead of her father, she saw his apprentice, red faced and only wearing pants.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. I was struggling to sleep when I heard you singing and it was so beautiful that I had to check it out for myself." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Julia smiled at him.

"That's alright. I'm glad I didn't wake you up. Or my father." His eyes widened at her words and she was confused.

"Steven told me that he had a daughter but I had no idea that it was you." He looked her up at down. "You are much to beautiful to be any child of his." She burst out laughing and he held an awkward smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just. I don't know your name and you don't know mine, but here you are already starting a courtship." His face turned a bright red and Julia chuckled again. "My name is Julia. Yours?" She stuck out her hand and he took it, his hand almost completely dwarfed hers and she was not positive about how she felt about that.

"I'm Magnus. Magnus Burnsides." As he said that, she noticed that he did have some pretty incredible looking sideburns and she nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Burnsides, but unless you would like to be subjected to my singing for the next few hours, I suggest you-" She was cut off by Magnus pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Please don't stop singing. I meant it when I said that your voice is beautiful. I'd love to continue hearing it." She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Well, if you insist." She began singing, once again, it wasn't the song that she would sing when Magnus was shown as her father's apprentice, but it was one that she loved dearly.

"Sit with me on a muddy clump" She started, watching Magnus out of the corner of her eye, "We'll sing a song of days gone by", she caught Magnus staring specifically at her mouth multiple times as she sang. "Run along now, don't be glum", he somehow convinced her to sing for him every night, "Get you gone, now, have some fun", it was the best practice that she had for a while, "Don't be long, for the end is nigh", he was an amazing listener. "Don't let moments pass along", every night, they talked more and more, "And waste before your eyes", soon her father was taking notice. "March with me and the borogoves", she sang different songs for him every night, "Come with me and the slithy toves", sometimes she would even sing two, "And never ask us why", just to see him enraptured by her song.

"Jules, my presentation is tonight, are you going to be singing?" She smiled at his question and rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely not. I've been practicing every night just to entertain you." He laughed after he realized she was being sarcastic and she felt her heart swell. She had suspected for a long time that she was interested in him and she knew that he was interested in her, but her father was a very traditional man, even though she wasn't a traditional woman so she knew that unless they did the proper courting nonsense, her father would never allow them to be together. "Yes, I'll be singing tonight." He smiled at her and she felt herself do the same. "But, just to give you a taste, how about I sing for you tonight?" She had been planning on saving her voice, but she thought this was more important.

"I'd love that." The day went by extremely quickly and Julia was in the backroom, fully dressed and pacing. Magnus wasn't late and literally nothing could go wrong with this plan but she was still nervous. When Magnus showed up, he was in his sleep clothes and he looked surprised to see Julia dressed. "You like nice."

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She winked and Magnus looked a bit confused, but he sat down in the chair he always sat in

"Thank you, I guess." He couldn't tell if she was joking or not and it was cute. She took a deep breath and then began singing.

"Come, come, come, come, come along now", as the music flowed through her, "Run away from the hum-drum", she felt herself relax, "We'll go to a place that is safe from", she was soon comfortable to start dancing, "Greed, anger and boredom", she didn't have to look at Magnus to know that he was staring at her, We'll dance and sing 'til sundown", she could feel his eyes burning holes into her, "And feast with abandon", she didn't consciously notice it, "We'll sleep when the morning comes", but she was dancing towards Magnus, "And we'll rise by the sound of the birdsongs", he didn't seem to notice either, "We'll be here when the world slows down", until she finished her song and she was right in front of him. She was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking slightly, but she leaned down and kissed Magnus softly. The second he felt her lips on his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him until she was practically sitting on him. She took her still shaking hands and put them on either side of his face, holding on to him like she couldn't believe this was happening. The first time she pulled back for air, he pulled her back almost the second she pulled away, like he was a drowning man and she was the last bit of oxygen he had. The second time she pulled away, she put her hands on his chest and took a second just to breathe.

"Jules I had no idea that you felt the same way." Julia laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

"What? Me agreeing to spend multiple night singing just to you did let you get the hint?" She pushed her hands into his hair and kissed him again. He tasted like mint and faintly like strawberries. How did he know that strawberries were her favorite food?

"I guess I just didn't think anyone like you could ever love anyone like me." Julia just looked at him for a moment before pulling his work callused hands from behind her and up to her face.

"Magnus, I've loved you since you had the audacity to tell me that I was too beautiful to be my father's daughter." She put one of his hands on her heart to let him feel how fast it was beating and just held his other one. "Where else am I going to find someone who makes my heart beat like this just from smiling at me while I sing?. Where else am I going to find someone who can watch me sing and dance in my nighty with no problem, but when I compliment him while fully dressed his entire face goes red?" As if to prove her point, Mangus blushed a bright red. "Where else am I going to find someone who respects my father completely but is willing to kiss his daughter without the proper courtship?" Magnus's eyes went wide as he understood what she was saying, but before he could do anything about it, she pushed her hand back into his hair and kissed him, just because she wanted to kiss him. Her heart fluttered as he still held on to one of her hands and used his other hand to pull her even closer. When they broke again for air, he smiled at her.

"After tonight, I'm talking to your dad about all this courtship nonsense, and if you'll have me-" Julia stopped him from speaking with one finger on his lips.

"None of that "If you'll have me" nonsense. I love you Magnus. Nothing in the world will ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> Julia is genuinely one of my favorite characters and the number one reason for it is because I can 100% guarantee that if she was in he show, I would have a giant crush on her. 
> 
> Also, I used her singing to do transitions, I hope that it came through. 
> 
> The songs that she sings are Flower of Scotland and Come Along by Cosmo Sheldrake


End file.
